


An Experiment

by NihilismPastry



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Ecto-Penis (Undertale), F/M, Female Reader, Over stimulation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-20
Updated: 2016-12-20
Packaged: 2018-09-09 23:14:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8916874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NihilismPastry/pseuds/NihilismPastry
Summary: You found a new kink.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Holiday, Marquess! Here's a gift for you, I know you've been raving about this sort of thing.

You clicked through your phone, licking your lips as the images flew across your screen. You had been pretty busy at work lately with this new project your boss dreamt up. Most days you came home and just crashed on the couch, just to wake up beside your snoozing boyfriend who had given mercy to your poor spine. You'd then get dressed and dash out of the house, trying to make it to work on time. This left your sex life quite lacking, and led you to what you were doing now.   

The internet was truly a gift for a person like you. Whether it was looking up health remedies, cleaning tips, how to stay patient with your boss, or porn; there was just a wealth of information. In fact, you were pretty pleased with your latest find. It was a young man and a milf, fucking against a wall. However, the thing that had drawn your attention was the dick between the animated woman's legs. It was situated on top of her vagina, fully functioning, and rock hard.  You swallowed as you watched the woman scream and mewl against the man, her eyes rolled in the back of her head, and her dick bobbing.   

What would that feel like? Did it double your pleasure? Was it uncomfortable? Did you cum from the pussy or the dick? Just as you felt the coil in your abdomen begin to snap, a  loud bang from outside the janitorial closet grabbed your attention. On instinct you shut off your phone, and readjusted your slacks, before leaving the closet. Damn, you were so close! Why did your boss have to choose now to be a total klutz. 

* * *

Once you got home, you kicked off your heels, put your phone and keys on the coffee table, and flopped onto the old, plaid couch. It was ugly as hell, the springs bit into your body, but it had survived all four years of college, and the first three years in your rat infested apartment. It was a survivor, and deserved to live in your nice, over priced apartment. Of course you did too, but someone had to pay the bills. Your boyfriend just slept over and drank your ketchup, he didn't live here. 

You sighed and flipped onto your back, and slid your feet into your throw blanket. Good god, halting your session earlier had killed you. If  you weren't so worn out, maybe you would get up and find your vibrator. A few fingers wasn't gonna get it anymore, you needed something hard and strong in your cunt. You reached for your phone and turned it on, the prob from earlier popping up on the screen. Well, since you didn't have the option for rough sex at the moment, you were gonna tease yourself until Sans got back from the university. 

The video began to play, and the woman on the screen continued moaning. She was riding the guy now, who was on a table. His hand stroked her cock, while his cock was pistoning into her cunt. Dammit, why couldn't you get cursed by a pissed off fairy, who could grant you a cock. Maybe nothing quite so thick, but you certainly wanted one. Maybe you could get Sans to use his tongue on it. It was pretty long and flexible, it could probably help give you a half decent blow job. Then there was his own cock, it was thick as hell, it would probably feel amazing against your own. Slick with your cum and his own precum, his hand grasping both of them. 

You moaned and shut your eyes, hands working to get out of your work slacks. Once they were off, you threw them across the room. Without a though, you pulled your thong to the side, and speared two fingers into your cunt. Good grief you were so wet, why had you thought this was a good idea? You curled your fingers, and let your thumb tease your clit. God damn you were desperate, why couldn't your bony eastward slack off for once?

As if he heard you, the front door opened and shut. "heya, babe."

"Sans~."

You opened your eyes, just in time to see him walk in. He had already loosened his tie, and was unbuttoning his shirt cuffs. He stopped, sockets wide as he watched you work your fingers into your over eager pussy, before he chuckled. A deep sound that made you want him all the more. "you havin' fun without me?"

 "Shut up and fuck me."

He shook his head as he went over to the couch, his gaze leaving you for the phone abandoned on your chest. He picked it up, and watched the screen for a moment, before looking back to you. "expanding your horizons?"

You felt your face go warm. Oh no, this fucker did not get to kinkshame you. He was the one who liked to get sucked off in public. "Can we not talk about porn right now?"

He set the phone back down, and sat on the edge of the couch beside you. "i could just do the usual, or we could try something new. up to you." You perked up at the word new. Sans didn't like to put effort into anything, so him coming up with an idea was on par with winning the lottery. He snapped the band on your thong. "take this off for me."

You did as you were told, not saying anything when the discarded material was slipped into his pocket. "Now what?"

He hovered a hand over your cunt. "i need you to relax, alright? you feel something wrong, want me to stop, then use the safeword."

"Roger."

 He shut his sockets, and blue magic trickled from his hands. It wove itself around and around, until it began to make a distinct cock. You gasped and sat up, feeling almost numb on top of your pussy. This was really happening, wasn't it? You must have fallen asleep, because this was a dream cum true. Heh, Sans would be proud of that one once you told him. 

You moaned when you felt warm pleasure begin pulsing from the cock. However, it didn't feel second hand, it felt so real. Like he had managed to connect it to your brain and nerves. Sans removed his hand from the long cock, and shook it as if getting rid of dirt or water off his hand. "you feel it?"

"Is it supposed to feel warm and..." You reached out and rubbed the tip with your forefinger and thumb, a dribble of precum beading to the tip. "Good?"

"pretty much." He began taking off his shirt, and tossed it behind the couch, before working on his pants. "don't go cum yet. if you do, it's gonna dissolve."

You jerked your hand away from the cock, and back into your pussy, watching as Sans finally slipped out of his socks and shoes, before climbing onto the couch, and lining his cock up with your pussy. He teased your slit with it, and warmth made both your clit and cock throb. "Sans~."

He grunted and pushed himself deep into your pussy. The walls expanded around the girthy cock, and your gripped his shoulders as he began pounding into you. It doused a desperate need that had been biting you all week, and had you calling his name. His tongue flicked over his top row of teeth, the blue appendage making you lick your own lips, before you leaned up and kissed him. It was deep, and warm, and you never wanted to separate from him. You felt a hand on your torso slip down, his warm fingers gets scratching at your skin, before he gripped your cock. Your legs pulled up, and you began feverantly trying to meet his thrusts. His hand was so warm, and it slid against every nerve that the cock had to offer. 

The pounding he was giving you, coupled with your desperation and the cock he was fisiting finished you. Your orgasm set every nerve aflame, and your pussy clenched down on his dick. The artificial dick in his hand also throbbed, and bright blue magic spurt onto the skeleton's ribs. Sans began to slow down, his hand still pumping the cock hard and fast. It was becoming too much, you felt over stimulated, yet it felt so good. Your toes curled and you dragged Sans down into the couch with you. Another orgasm threatening to break through. 

But then everything stopped.

With a light pop, your dick disappeared in a flurry of blue smoke. You whimpered and kissed his teeth again, your body still wanting, hoping that he would continue his assault on your pussy. "that help with your latest kink?"

"Yeah," You bucked your hips into his. "now let's work on my favorite skeleton." 

**Author's Note:**

> Whelp, I hope this was enjoyable. The premise was pretty interesting, though a challenge to write. 
> 
> Know what isn't a challenge? My tumblr! http://nihilismpastry.tumblr.com


End file.
